Le monstre vert
by mathou49523
Summary: Gilbert à un faible pour Anne, tout le monde avec un peu de jugeote pourrait sans apercevoir. En faite les deux seules personnes à ne pas le voir sont Gilbert et Anne. Mais un événement pourrait bien changer les choses.
1. Une chute malvenue

Gilbert se préparait comme tous les matins, à aller à l'école. Il aimait beaucoup l'école et travaillé d'arrache pied pour devenir médecin. Il savait que son père serait fière de lui s'il voyait tous les efforts qu'il avait mit en oeuvre pour réaliser son rêve.

"-Bonjour Marie, tu vas bien? Demanda t-il joyeusement.

-Bonjour Gilbert, bien et toi? Répondit gentiment Marie.

-Très bien aussi, Bash n'est pas réveillé?

-Non ce paresseux dort encore, rigola Marie en lui tendant une assiette pleine de nourriture. Tien mange avant de partir à l'école.

-Merci, dit il en commençant son petit-déjeuné."

Plus tard, il se mis en route après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à Marie. Lorsqu'il arrivait à l'école, il vit que pratiquement tout le monde était déjà au chaud, dedans, prés de la cheminée. Il faisait très froid aujourd'hui, et la neige était glacée, plusieurs fois sur le chemin il a manqué de tomber.

Il regardait les élèves se trouvant dans la classe, et son regard se posa sur une jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Son petit nez retroussé était tout rouge, elle aussi venait d'arriver, mais, contrairement aux autres, elle s'était déjà assise à son pupitre et se frottait les mains, essayant de les réchauffer. Il s'approchais d'elle, voulant lui dire bonjour, mais Mme Stacy leurs dit alors d'aller à leurs places pour commencer à étudier.

La journée se déroula bien, comme toujours, il n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de parler à Anne. Alors il espérait pouvoir lui parler sur le chemin du retour. Apparemment elle était déjà partie, Gilbert se dépêcha alors de prendre ses affaires espérant la rattraper sur le chemin.

Il tournait vers la forêt sachant très bien qu'elle aurait pris cette direction. Il put alors enfin voir Anne au loin, elle marchait joyeusement, mais soudain il discerna derrière un arbre, une ombre. Il regarda un peu plus longtemps, et reconnu Billy, bien-sûr ça ne pouvait être que lui, quel mauvais tour avait il encore inventé?

Anne allait passer à côté de lui quand soudain, elle glissa sur un bout de bois. Son cœur s'emballa en la voyant commençait à tomber. Il allait se précipiter pour l'aider, mais Billy Andrews l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe. Malheureusement le sol était tellement glissant que lui aussi chuta. Il fermait alors ses yeux par réflexe, comme si cela avait pu arrêter leurs chutes.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il put voir Anne couchait sur Billy, étonnamment il ne semblait pas presser qu'elle se relève, ses bras étaient au tour de sa taille et ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux d'Anne.

Gilbert crispa alors la mâchoire et les poings, sentant une horrible rage le saisir. Mais que faisait cet idiot, il n'avait pas le droit de regarder Anne ainsi ni même de la toucher d'ailleurs. Il voulait la tirer des bras de Billy et la récupérer dans les siens, la sentir contre lui. La vision de elle et Billy lui comprimait le coeur, il ne supportait pas de voir cette énergumène si proche de Anne.

SA ANNE.

Sa colère se calma, quand il pensa à la réaction que Anne ne tarderait pas avoir. Elle se lèverait, en repoussant violemment les mains de Billy, elle lui dirait de ne plus jamais l'approcher, et peut-être même qu'elle lui jetterait son livre de mathématiques à la figure. Il sourit un peu à cette pensée.

Mais la suite des événements fit vite mourir son amusement. En effet, Anne s'était retirée le plus délicatement possible de Billy. Cependant elle ne put pas se relever ayant apparemment la cheville foulée. Mais se n'est pas ça qui le contraria le plus. Non se fut la suite.

Billy c'était redresser, et avait aidé Anne en lui serrant la main droite, et en lui tenant la taille de l'autre main. Elle lui sourit alors doucement en guise de remerciement.

Anne était en train de sourire à Billy Andrews, c'est impossible ils se détestent ! Pourquoi lui, après tout se qu'il lui a fait, à le droit à des sourires?

Bon dieux la rage le prit au ventre, il ne pouvait pas supporter cette vision plus longtemps, mais ses jambes refusées de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas partir, même si se qu'il voyait lui l'acéré le coeur, il devait rester pour voir se qu'il se passerait ensuite.

"-Tu t'es fait mal à la cheville, je vais te raccompagner, dit Billy Andrews

-Oh c'est très gentil merci. Répondit elle sincèrement. "

Anne a acceptée son aide si facilement, pourquoi fait elle cela?

Elle refuse toujours son aide ,mais elle accepte celle d'un garçon qui la humilié pendant des années. Me déteste t-elle à ce point pensa Gilbert.

Billy fit un signe à Anne et s'accroupit devant elle pour qu'elle puisse monter sur son dos. Elle rigola et rougit un peu mais finit par grimpé.

Lorsque Gilbert vit cette image, il serra les poings et ses narines se dilatèrent.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il partit en courant le plus vite possible, ses pensées se mélangeaient comme un tourbillon et rien ne pouvait le calmer.

Arrivé à sa grange, il s'assit dans le foin essayant de reprendre le contrôle mais, en vint, sa rage était trop forte. Il se leva alors et se mit à lancer tous les outils ou objets qu'il pouvait trouver

"-Je déteste Billy Andrews et je déteste Anne Shirley hurla t-il,en jetant de toutes ses forces une lampes qui vint se briser en milles morceaux sur le mur de bois.

-Ah oui tant que ça, demanda Bash un sourire au lèvre, amusé par l'accès de colère de son ami, en sortant sa tête de l'étable dans lequel il s'était installé depuis le début."


	2. Une tourmente de plus

Gilbert arrêta ses mouvements en entendant le son de la voix de Bash.

"-Alors mon vieux, est ce que tu veux en parler ou veux tu que je fasse semblant de ne rien avoir vue et entendu, s'exclama Bash."

Gilbert regarda Bash, sans rien dire, puis fini par souffler en s'asseyant à même le sol.

"-Désolé je suis un peu en colère, murmura Gilbert d'une voix abattue.

-Ahah, oui j'ai cru comprendre. Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Qu'a pu faire ta très cher Anne pour que tu sois dans cet état? Demanda Bash avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je... Je."

Gilbert n'arrivait pas à prononcer ses mots. Il était tellement en colère.

"-Ok, Gilbert, calme toi et raconte moi. Ça ne doit pas être si grave, dit Bash d'une voix apaisante.

-Je l'ai vue avec Billy Andrews. Finit il par murmurait au bout de quelques secondes.

-Et alors? Que faisaient ils? Ils s'embrassaient?

-NON, rugit Gilbert énervé rien cas l'entente de cette possibilité.

-Très bien on se calme, d'accords explique moi. Dit Bash en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami.

Gilbert lui raconta se qu'il s'était passé. Bash bien que comprenant son ami ne pu s'empêcher de rire, en voyant son ami si jaloux.

"-Oh Gilbert, après ça tu veux encore me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas cette fille? Demanda t-il en ricanant."

Gilbert souffla et se passa la main dans les cheveux agacé, cependant, il savait que Bash avait raison. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui même, il était bel et bien amoureux d'Anne. Bash, voyant son ami dans un tel état de tourmente, essaya de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pu.

"-Bien, voilà se que tu vas faire. Demain à l'école, tu vas allé la voir et tu lui diras de venir manger ici, que Marie à fait un merveilleux plat qu'elle voudrait à tout pris lui faire goûter. Après cela tu devras l'accompagner chez Marilla pour qu'elle la prévienne. Et pendant le trajet tu lui dis tout !

-Bash, je ne peux pas faire ça, s'exclama Gilbert choqué.

-Je crois que tu as suffisamment attendu, et si tu ne veux pas que se Billy Andrews te la piques, il vaudrait mieux que tu te bouges un peu mon vieux."

Gilbert et Bash finirent par rejoindre Marie pour le repas. Après Gilbert alla se couché dans son lit et réfléchit calmement à tout se que son ami lui avait dit. Au bout d'un moment, sa décision était prise.

Le lendemain, il partit d'un pas décidé vers l'école.

Quand il arriva enfin à destination, Gilbert vit Billy attendant devant la porte. Apparemment il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Au loin une silhouette marché lentement dans la neige, c'était Anne. Billy allait se diriger vers la silhouette mais Gilbert passa vite devant lui et atteint la jeune fille le premier.

"-Anne, appela t-il.

-Bonjour Gilbert, sourit elle.

-Bonjour, euh j'ai, enfin Marie voudrait euh... T'inviter pour manger, elle, elle a un plat à te faire goûter."

Gilbert voulait se taper la tête contre un mur, il était tellement nerveux, que il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots.

Anne après quelques secondes d'hésitation fini par répondre:

"-J'en serais enchanté, mais il faudra que je demande la permission à Marilla.

-Oui bien-sûr, répondit Gilbert soulagé."

La matinée suivit son cour jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuné ou Billy se dirigea vers Anne. Gilbert le vit et serra les poings de colère.

"-Anne, je peux te parler? Demanda Billy

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Répondit elle gentiment.

-Ah quelle belle journée, vous ne trouvez pas les amis?"

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent étonné de cette interruption. C'était Gilbert, il se tenait debout en face de Billy et Anne.

"-Oui magnifique journée dit Billy d'un air froid. Bien on parlera plus tard Anne.

-Euh d'accord répondit elle d'un air confus. Tu voulais me dire autre chose Gilbert?"

Il n'entendit pas la question, trop heureux de se qu'il venait de se passer.

"-Gilbert?

-OH? excuse moi tu disais?

-Je demandais si tu avais quelque chose à me dire? S'exclama Anne exaspéré.

-Oh non, désolé, tes amies t'attendent je crois, répondit Gilbert en montrant les filles qui étaient en train de les regarder.

-Oui, je vais aller les rejoindre. Dit Anne un peu déboussolé par l'échange précédent."

Après le repas, l'école reprit, Gilbert n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, trop inquiet par se qu'il devrait faire lorsque l'après-midi serait fini.

Bash était marrant, comment pouvait il dire à Anne qu'il était amoureux d'elle? Elle ne voudrait surement plus jamais lui parler.

Il tourna alors la tête vers elle. Elle était en train de mordiller son crayon et ses sourcils étaient froncés, elle était en train de réfléchir. Gilbert en était sûr, il la regardait si souvent. Il sourit, amusé de voir ça. Tout à coup, Anne tourna la tête du côté de Gilbert, leurs regards se croisèrent et le temps s'arrêta. Le cœur de Gilbert battait la chamade, il lui semblait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Mon dieu, comment avait il fait pour ne pas voir plutôt qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes Mme Stacy posa une question à Anne et ils durent rompre le contact visuel.

A la fin de la journée, Gilbert sortit et attendit que Anne vienne à son tour. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle n'était toujours pas là, il rentra à nouveau dans l'école pour voir se qu'elle y faisait. Quand il rentra il vit Billy en train de se pencher sur Anne, et soudain leurs lèvres se celèrent.

Gilbert à cette vision ne put contenir la rage qui le saisit.

Il se jeta alors sur Billy et le frappa de toute ses forces.


	3. Un doux rêve

"-GILBERT, GILBERT arrête, hurla Anne en le prenant par les épaules alors qu'il allait encore une fois frapper Billy."

Quand Anne vit les yeux de Gilbert, elle eut presque peur, il semblait furieux, et le mot ne semblait pas assez fort. Elle n'eut pas peur qu'il lui fasse du mal à elle, mais elle était terrifié de se qu'il aurait pu faire à Billy.

"-Je t'en pris Gil, arrête, vient avec moi, aller vient s'il te plaît, murmura Anne le plus tendrement possible pour l'apaiser."

Cela sembla marché, ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Anne et la douceur remplaça la colère qui les habités précédemment.

Anne lui prit alors le bras et ils sortirent de l'école, laissant derrière eux Billy.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la forêt, sans un mot. Gilbert essayait de remettre ses idées en place et d'éteindre ce feu ardent qui broyait ses entrailles. Mais à un moment Anne ne put plus supporter ce silence et prit la parole.

"-Gilbert? Que se passe t-il?"

Il s'arrêta de marché, comment ne l'avait elle pas comprit après se qu'il venait de se passer? Anne était intelligente, elle aurait du comprendre.

"-Tu ne sais vraiment pas? Murmura Gilbert.

-Et bien, je crois que j'ai mon idée mais je voudrais en être sûr."

Gilbert se pétrifia, elle se doutais, mais elle ne partait pas et ne semblait pas non plus en colère.

"-Et bien te voir en train d'embrasser Billy m'a...

-Je n'ai pas embrassé Billy, s'objecta Anne en le coupant.

-Quand j'ai vue ça, je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a prit mais je n'ai pas pu retenir ma rage."

Gilbert prit une profonde respiration et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, elle tremblait. Mon dieu c'était si compliqué, pourquoi était il si difficile de parler à Anne. Il lui était si simple de parler avec les autres alors pourquoi avec elle, les mots étaient ils si dure à mettre en place?

"-En faite, je sais se qu'il m'a prit... J'étais jaloux. Et bien, euh...Argh c'est si compliqué."

Anne prit la main de Gilbert et la frotta un peu, espérant lui donner du courage.

"-Anne, je suis amoureux toi, je sais que ça parait fou que tu te dis certainement que je suis un idiot, mais... Mais se que je sais c'est que à chaque fois que je te vois mon coeur s'emballe, quand j'entends ta voix je me pétrifies et quand je veux te parler... les mots se mélange dans ma tête et..."

Gilbert arrêta sa tirade et regarda Anne, elle ne bougeait pas, elle le fixait d'un air innocent, ses beaux yeux bleus exprimant tant de chaleur. Son visage était si pure, si doux. Alors il caressa sa douce joue et se pencha doucement vers elle, il était si proche d'elle qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle. Prit d'un élan de courage il la saisit par la taille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Gilbert avait rêvé de ce moment à l'instant même ou il avait vue Anne pour la première fois. C'était bien mieux que tout se qu'il avait put imaginer. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par répondre et le baisé devint alors plus ardant, la mains de Gilbert passa dans les beaux cheveux roux de Anne et les bras de la jeune fille s'enroulèrent autour du coup du jeune homme. Mais au bout de quelques minutes ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs respirations.

Gilbert ne croyait pas à son bonheur, une joie immense s'insinué en lui, et toute la colère ressentie de ces deux derniers jours s'évanouie. Il n'arrivait pas à croire se qu'il venait de se passer, Anne, sa Anne l'avait laissé l'embrasser et elle avait répondu à son baisé.

"-Oh Anne, ma douce Anne murmura t-il. Est ce que cela signifie que tu m'aimes aussi?

-Mon coeur est tellement tourmenté, mais se que je sais c'est qu'il n'y a que toi, Gilbert Blythe, qui peut me faire ressentir toutes ses émotions. "

Gilbert sourit en entendant ces paroles et s'exclama d'un air taquin:

"-Alors Anne Shirley, accepteras tu que je te fasses la cour?

-Mon cher Gilbert Blythe, j'accepte. Rigola Anne. Mais il faut que nous y allions avant que Marilla ne commence à s'inquiété."

Ils se mirent en route, discutant joyeusement et se volant quelques baisés de temps en temps.

Arrivé aux pignons verts, Anne alla voir Marilla pour lui demander la permission de manger chez Gilbert, Bash et Marie.

Marilla fut fort étonné, elle regarda alors part la fenêtre et vit le jeune Blythe attendant à la clôture.

"-Dit moi Anne, tu m'as l'air bien heureuse aujourd'hui et tes joues son toutes roses, as tu quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Marilla sévèrement mais au fond bien amusé.

-Oh Marilla, si tu savais je suis tellement heureuse et...

-Bien Anne tu peux et nous discuterons du reste ce soir, coupa la veille dame.

-Oh merci Marilla, je ne rentrerais pas tard, promis. Dit elle en courant déjà vers la sortie."

Lorsque Bash les vit arriver au loin, il sourit, c'était évident que tout s'était bien passé.

"-Pourquoi souris tu comme ça mon cher mari? Demanda Marie.

-Ahah, je suis sûr que ces deux la on dû passé une merveilleuse journée, regarde leurs sourires idiots. Gilbert ne cassera pas de lampe aujourd'hui.

-A tu finis de te moqué, pauvre Gilbert. Réprimanda Marie."

Ils ne purent continuer leurs conversations puisque les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin.

"-Bonjour Anne, comment vas tu? Accueilli Bash gentiment.

-Très bien et toi Sébastian? Oh j'ai lu un livre il y a deux jours de cela, ce livre parlait de votre île, et il parle d'un fruit que je ne connais, cela s'appelait une mangue. Alors je me demandais si tu le connaissait.

-La mangue est un merveilleux fruit, ça a un goût très sucré mais c'est un peu acide en même temps. C'est excellent."

Anne tourna la tête vers la voix féminine qui venait de parler.

"-Oh vous êtes Marie, Gilbert et Bash m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes encore plus belle que le disait Sébastian. S'exclama Anne surexcité de rencontrer Marie."

Marie sourit à l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille, elle ne la connaissait pas mais elle l'appréciait déjà.

"-Et bien je suis ravit de te rencontrer, on m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes jolies tâches de rousseurs qui sont à la hauteur de mes espérances. Dit Marie affectueusement."

Le repas se déroula merveilleusement bien. Anne était tellement excité de rencontré enfin Marie, qu'elle lui posa des centaines de questions peut-être même plus qu'a Bash la première fois qu'elle l'a rencontré.

L'heure de rentré arriva et Gilbert raccompagna alors Anne jusqu'aux pignons verts. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant le perron et ce fut le moment de se quitter.

Gilbert n'avait pas envie de laisser Anne, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve et avait peur que s'il la laissée, le rêve s'arrêterai.

"-Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda Anne inquiète en voyant le visage de Gilbert se refermer. Ai je été trop bavarde, je sais que je le suis toujours mais cela n'a pas eu l'air de déranger Marie ou Sébastian. Je suis désolé, je..."

Anne ne put finir sa phrase puisque ses lèvres étaient recouverte par celle de Gilbert. Après quelques secondes il rompit le baisé et un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"-Tu as été parfaite, murmura t-il amoureusement."

Ils échangèrent un dernier baisé et se séparèrent enfin.


	4. Le pique-nique

_1 an plus tard_

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Gilbert et Anne c'était rapproché. Aujourd'hui Gilbert avait décidé de faire sa demande.

Il avait déjà la bague qu'il donnerait à Anne, c'était celle de sa mère. C'était une bague simple, mais qui lui plairai très certainement: un anneaux en or sertit d'un beau ruby.

Si y avait bien une seule chose dont Gilbert Blythe était sûr en ce jour c'est qu'Anne aimerait la bague, mais encore faudrait il qu'elle accepte de l'épouser avant de penser à cela.

Il était tellement nerveux, il se posait tellement de questions: "Et si elle n'acceptais pas? Et si elle ne l'aimait pas suffisamment pour accepter de devenir sa femme?"

Tellement d'autres questions tournaient dans son esprit. Il savait qu'Anne l'aimait et que c'était la suite logique des choses, mais se n'était pas aussi simple. Elle était tellement exceptionnelle comment pourrait elle vouloir se marier avec lui? Il repense à son beau visage pâle, ses magnifiques tâches de rousseurs, ses cheveux encore plus resplendissant sous les rayons du soleil, ses beaux yeux bleus captivants et enfin ses belles lèvres charnues qui l'aimes tant embrasser.

"-Gilbert? Tu vas être en retard si tu continues à rêvasser comme ça. Dit Marie sortant Gilbert de ses pensées.

-Oh oui merci. Répondit Gilbert rougissant.

-Regarde Marie, il rougit, je me demande à quoi tu pouvais bien penser pour rougir comme une écolière effarouchée. Explosa de rire Bash."

Gilbert grogna en réponse et sortit le plus vite possible pour échapper au railleries de son ami.

C'était les vacances d'été et Gilbert et Anne n'avaient pas cour. Ils allaient donc tous les deux profiter de cette belle journée pour pique-niquer. Marilla n'avait pas été facile à convaincre mais face à l'insistance d'Anne, elle finit par accepter.

Gilbert avait prévu cette journée depuis des semaines, bien-sûr Anne ne se doutait pas de la vrai raison de ce pique-nique.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étang, Gilbert était tellement nerveux qu'il avait à peine réussit à prononcé deux mots tout le long du trajet. Cela n'avait pas spécialement dérangé Anne qui racontait encore l'une de ses histoires imaginaires. Mais lorsqu'elle eu finit de parler, elle se rendit compte que Gilbert n'avait pas l'air bien. Il évitait son regard, ne souriait pas et semblait bien pâle par rapport à d'habitude. Inquiète à cette vision Anne s'exclama en posant sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température:

"-Gilbert ça va, on dirait que tu es malade?

-Quoi, non tout va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas répondit il en prenant la main de Anne qui était resté sur son front et en l'embrassant délicatement.

-Tu es sûr?"

Gilbert sourit en voyant à quel point Anne tenait à lui. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Elle rougit un peu et dit:

"-Gilbert quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

-Il n'y a personne répondit il espiéglement."

Anne donna une petit tape sur le bras de Gilbert en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le pique-nique se déroula merveilleusement bien, mais lorsqu'il fut le moment de rentrer Gilbert retint Anne.

"-Attends, je... J'ai quelque chose à te dire, murmura Gilbert.

-Gil on va être en retard j'ai promis à Marilla de...

-J'en ai pour deux petites minutes, Anne, s'il te plaît."

Sa voix sonna tellement désespérée que Anne ne put le lui refuser. Elle se retourna alors vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Gilbert se pétrifia face à son regard, soudain tout l'air dans ses poumons sembla le quitter.

"-Gilbert, calme toi, qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me dire? S'exclama Anne voyant le jeune homme si paniqué. "

Il prit une immense inspiration, se passa la main dans ses cheveux et commença à parler:

"-Anne Shirley Cuthbert, je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Tu te souviens c'était la première fois que tu venais à l'école, on s'était croisé dans la forêt et Billy Andrews t'embêtait?

-Oui je me souviens sourit Anne. Et mon preux chevalier et venu à ma rescousse. Quand je pense que Billy m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi l'année dernière, rigola Anne."

Gilbert serra la mâchoire en repensant à ce mauvais souvenir.

"-Ce n'est pas une chose qui me fasse rire à moi marmonna t-il.

-Bien continue je t'ai coupé murmura Anne espérant lui faire oublier Billy."

Gilbert regarda Anne droit dans les yeux subjugué par sa beauté, elle était devenue tellement belle. Bien-sûr pour lui elle avait toujours était magnifique, mais en grandissant tous le monde était maintenant de cet avis. Il se mit alors à genoux sortie la petite boîte noire de sa poche et l'ouvrit:

"-Anne, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es la personne qui illumine ma vie alors Anne Shirley Cuthbert accepterai tu de faire ta vie avec moi et de m'épouser ?"

Gilbert était paralysée, les secondes qui passaient paressé des heures, son cœur battait si vite. Soudain deux bras s'enroulèrent au tour de son cou et des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

"-Oui, oui et encore oui."

Venait elle vraiment de lui dire oui?! Mon dieux il était tellement heureux, comme il ne l'avait jamais était auparavant. Elle acceptait, Anne, sa Anne allait devenir sa femme.

"-Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, dit il entre leurs baisés.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Gilbert Blythe. Répondit Anne."


End file.
